Silverstar's Journey
by Star the Cat
Summary: "Gold can shine, Sterling may glitter, but Silver will glow, and guide the clans through darkness"
1. Prologue

The silver leader was on the ground, bleeding heavily. He couldn't see. His heart was in the snow. Everything was fading.

"Silverstar?"

Silverstar could only breathe. It was Shadowsoul. He smiled, if he had to tell any cat anything, it would be his deputy. He then heard a voice.

"Silverfur…"

Silverstar nodded and purred. "You'll see me soon, Goldendawn…" He whispered.

"Shadowsoul…? Is that you?" the leader asked, aloud. Shadowsoul nodded. "I have several things to tell you…" Silverstar whispered.

He explained what had happened, and that he was on his last life. Shadowsoul was silently crying as Silverstar smiled.

"Promise me you will keep my clan safe, Shadowsoul…" Silverstar spoke. Shadowsoul nodded.

"I will," he purred, silently. Silverstar sighed, one last time.

_Skyheart…and Blazeheart…I'm sorry…_

"End my misery, Shadowsoul…you are the cat that will free me," Silverstar whispered. Shadowsoul paused, and thought for a second. Silverstar felt the blow across the head, stopping his heartbeat.

"Thank you…and may Starclan…"

He stopped. He was cold, and felt no reason to hang on to his last life. He finally gave in, hearing Shadowsoul's voice one last time.

_May Starclan light your path…_


	2. Chapter 1

"Silverkit!" a voice ringed through the silver pelted kit's ears. He opened his eyes, seeing a beautiful golden tabby in front of him.

"Mama said we could go outside today," said the tabby. It was his sister, Goldenkit. Her amber eyes were glowing with excitement. Silverkit sighed, when a spotted she-cat came to them, wearing a collar. A grey pelted tom followed.

_Is this mama?_

Silverkit had never met his mother before. He had opened his eyes when she was out of the nursery. He fell back asleep soon after, next to another queen.

"Silverkit, you've opened your eyes!" the she-cat exclaimed, purring. Goldenkit sighed.

"About time…" she growled.

"He's got your golden eyes, Graystar…and the black markings around them make them unique," the she-cat smiled. The grey tom nodded.

"Such beautiful kits, Millie…I'm glad they are a part of Thunderclan…" Graystar purred. He sighed and stared at the sky.

"If only Firestar knew…"

Silverkit was puzzled. Was this cat his father? And who was Firestar? Goldenkit shoved him aside.

"Can we go outside mama? Can we?" she mewed. Millie nodded. "But stay where I can see you," she meowed, strictly. Goldenkit and Silverkit nodded and ran out of the nursery. A black tom and a brown apprentice were batting at each other. The brown apprentice lunged at the black tom and pinned him down.

"Great job, Forestpaw! You're getting the hang of these battle moves," the tom exclaimed. Forestpaw purred.

"Thanks, Pantherspot!" Forestpaw mewed. A black kit with red markings purred.

"Maybe I can be a good at battle moves, like you!" the kit purred. Forestpaw sighed.

"Well, well, Pantherspot. You're training your apprentice well," a light tan warrior came up to them. Silverkit was amazed at his size, and how his fangs stuck out like an adder's.

"Adderpoison, can you mentor me?" the black kit asked. Adderpoison mewed,

"It is Graystar's decision, not mine."

"Exactly, Adderpoison," Graystar purred. "Until you're appointed as a deputy or Pantherspot dies. Or at least retires to the elder's den."

Silverkit padded toward them. Goldenkit had followed.

"Kits?" Adderpoison meowed. Graystar turned to them, and nodded. "My kits."

Silverkit mewed excitedly. "Are they warriors?"

"Some of us are," Forestpaw mewed. The black kit stared at them.

"Some of us are still kits and apprentices. I'm Shadowkit," the black kit mewed. Silverkit smiled. He had seen Shadowkit in the nursery with Icepelt.

"Graystar! Graystar!" a cat yowled. It was Coldwind, a senior warrior. Graystar looked anxious.

"Bloodfur is dead!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Bloodfur?" Silverkit asked. Coldwind nodded.

"The medicine cat…" Graystar growled. "What happened?"

"Shadowclan, a Shadowclan warrior attacked her," Coldwind anxiously yowled. Graystar nodded, and ran to the medicine cat's den. Bloodfur's red pelted body was covered in even a darker red blood. Brown fur was inbetween her claws. Her eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Robinfeather did this, I saw him!" Coldwind growled. Graystar stared into the cold, dead eyes of the medicine cat and looked away.

"What are we going to tell Ferrettail? He'll be devastated that his mentor is dead…" Shadowkit asked. Graystar sighed.

"He deserves to know what happened, Graystar," Pantherspot bit back his growl. "And he must take over as medicine cat."

"Yes, we know, Pantherspot. After the burial, I suggest we declare war on Shadowclan!" Adderpoison seemed to roar. Graystar shook his head.

"No, what's done is done…There is no need to declare a war like this, over one death from one cat. It does mean though, that at the gathering tonight, we warn them about what has happened and that there will be a war if there is more needless bloodshed, like so," Graystar said and he pointed a hooked claw at Bloodfur. Silverkit was confused, as well as Goldenkit.

"What's going on? Who's Robinfeather?" Goldenkit asked. Coldwind sighed.

"I'll tell you later, kits," Graystar whispered in their ears. A light red queen padded over to him.

"Oh, don't be secretive…They'll learn what's going on sooner or later…" the queen mewed. Graystar growled.

"Rosethorn, you're due any quarter moon, go back to the nursery," Adderpoison sighed. Rosethorn purred and went back to the nursery. Graystar sighed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the highrock for a clan meeting," Graystar yowled. Queens to apprentices to warriors and to few kits were underneath the highrock almost instantly. Goldenkit purred.

"C'mon, this could be fun!" she called after her brother as she ran. Silverkit followed and sat beside Goldenkit.

"As some of us have seen, Bloodfur has been murdered. But that does not mean we should start a war with Shadowclan, especially not with so few warriors this season. But, at the gathering, we shall warn them of the needless bloodshed one of their warriors have bestowed upon our clan. And a new apprentice shall be announced," Graystar paused. Goldenkit purred.

"Exciting? It's leading to fighting…" Silverkit warned. Goldenkit nudged his brother.

"You heard our father, there's no war yet," Goldenkit mewed. Silverkit hesitantly nodded.

"Therefore…" Graystar announced, his eyes gleaming at Shadowkit. "Shadowkit, step forward."

Shadowkit looked excited yet shocked. He ran toward Graystar and waited beside him. Graystar nodded.

"You have been with us for six moons, and your training will start today," Graystar announced. Shadowkit nodded.

"From this day forward, until you've earned your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mother, Icepelt, has done so much for our clan, and I hope that generosity and loyalty has passed on into you. Jaguarfang," he called, glaring at a sharp-toothed, light orange-pelted tom.

"You will mentor Shadowpaw," he announced. "Your knowledge and well-being in this clan has earned you this apprentice. Teach it to be a good, loyal warrior to the clan, as well as the forest," Graystar finished. The crowd cheered the apprentice's new name.

"Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw!"

Goldenkit saw Millie approaching them. She bounced around with excitement and energy.

"Mother, will we be apprentices? Please?" Goldenkit asked. Silverkit couldn't help to be a bit excited.

"Soon, Goldenkit. But not in another six moons." Millie replied.


	4. Chapter 3

"Silverkit, wake up!" Goldenkit mewled. Silverkit popped his head up in an instant. He had waited for this day since he saw Shadowkit become an apprentice.

"We're gonna be sleeping in the apprentices' den!" Silverkit exclaimed. Goldenkit purred.

"Yeah, and-"

Yowls of shock interrupted her. Silverkit went out of the nursery to see Moonstar, Riverclan's leader. Her glimmering pelt was soaked in blood. Warriors followed behind her, but what seemed to scare Silverkit, was that a bloody collar lay before her. Millie's collar.

"Millie!" Graystar yowled, running after the injured kittypet queen. She slumped over, coughing up small amounts of blood.

"Riverclan, attack!" Moonstar growled. Silverkit shook with rage, and ran after the leader, scratching at her eyes.

"That was for my mother…" SIlverkit growled. He had scarred one of her eyes. "THIS is because you're invading my clan!" he yowled as he tried to scratch out her eyes. Yowls from the leader seemed to echo through the camp. Graystar and Millie were nowhere to be seen as the blinded leader pinned Silverkit down. He awaited death, but it never came, for Goldenkit had ambushed Moonstar, taking her off Silverkit. Moonstar growled.

"Silverkit, Goldenkit! RUN!" Shadowpaw shouted. Silverkit shuddered and obeyed, only now realizing what he and his sister did to the leader.

"Riverclan! Retreat!" a red tom finally yelled. The battle was short, but Riverclan was outnumbered. Silverkit only realized how small the clan was.

"A she-cat! It's a she-cat!" Ferrettail shouted. Silverkit looked puzzled. What was the Medicine cat talking about?

He went into the nursery, where every other cat was gathering. He understood, now. There, beside Rosethorn, was a beautiful, light red, young kit, quietly suckling her own mother. Silverkit smiled.

"What is her name?" Millie asked. Silverkit was thrilled that his mother was okay. Few pieces of cobwebs could be seen around her neck.

"…Blazekit…" Rosethorn purred, slightly panting. Silverkit could see she was tired. And so was Blazekit.

"Silverkit?" a pretty, blue she-cat mewed. It was Skysoul, one of the cats that moved out of the nursery when Adderpoison was a 'paw. She had been a good friend to his mother and him, as well.

"Graystar wants to speak to you."

Silverkit nodded and went towards the leader's den. Graystar waited, smiling.

"Silverkit, wherever did you learn those moves?"

Silverkit blushed. Graystar mewed with excitement.

"I-It was nothing…"

"You BLINDED Moonstar!"

"I learned a thing or two from Skysoul…" Silverkit stated. Graystar looked intrigued.

"…Get your sister, Silverkit. It's about time you two were apprentices."


	5. Chapter 4

"Silverpaw, wake up."

The young silver tom heard the voice of Skysoul, his mentor. He and his sister were apprenticed only yesterday, after the battle. Silverpaw stretched and yawned.

"Are we gonna hunt, today?"

"No."

"Teach me Battle moves?"

"Another time."

"Then what?" asked Silverpaw. Skysoul smiled.

"We're gathering moss."

"JUST moss?"

"For the Elders, of course…" Answered Skysoul. Silverpaw looked disappointed.

"It will help you learn a few blows and attacks…" the she cat mewed. Silverpaw knew she was lying. How could moss teach him anything? Let alone battle moves. He started to wonder if his sister, Goldenpaw, was doing any better. She had chosen the path of a medicine cat, with Ferrettail.

"Hey, Silverpaw!"

Silverpaw turned around to see Blazekit. She was days old now, not nearly ready to be an apprentice.

"Oh, hey Blazekit…"

"I heard you were gonna train today! Rosethorn said I could come and see how you're doing as long as Adderpoison came with me," she mewed. Adderpoison, as if cued, came through the ravine and caught up with Blazekit.

"You're a fast one," he panted. Blazekit looked proud.

"Either that, or you're about ready to go to the Elder's den," joked Skysoul. Adderpoison gave a slight menacing glare.

Blazekit shrugged. Silverpaw started to smile at the young kit, purring. She had been a good friend to the nursery, even for her first day. The kits got along well with her, and she may even be a good warrior. It was something he noticed then about the young kit. She looked elegant, as if shining, and her face was beautiful. Her fur seemed smooth, and eyes sparkled like Starclan's.

"Silverpaw?" Skysoul mewed. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, y-yes…" he mewed, following her. Blazekit followed after Adderpoison. His glare seemed fierce, like Brokenstar's, and his fangs as long as Tigerstar's Claws.

That night, Silverpaw lay down in his head against his sister. She purred contently.

"Is training tough?" she asked. Silverpaw growled. "I think we're being ripped off."

Goldenpaw smiled. "It's nice being a medicine cat…"

"I'm sure…" Silverstar agreed, rolling his eyes to hide his admiration.

"Silverpaw?"

Silverpaw heard a small mew, seeing that Blazekit had come in.

"Blazekit, you need to go back to the nursery…" Goldenpaw mewed. Silverpaw shook his head.

"I only wanted to say goodnight to Silverpaw…" Blazekit purred, running up to touch Silverpaw's nose with her own. Silverpaw smiled.

"Goodnight Blazekit," he whispered. The light red kit ran back to the nursery. He couldn't help but stare, and smile.


End file.
